


Table Talk

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [325]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dinner, Drabble, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Scisaac implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 00:47:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20787806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: The sterekdrabbles challenge for 09/20/19: "kid, broken, design"With a couple of nods to canon thrown in, nothing serious.





	Table Talk

**Author's Note:**

> The sterekdrabbles challenge for 09/20/19: "kid, broken, design"
> 
> With a couple of nods to canon thrown in, nothing serious.

News Beacon Hills High School had been broken into again made Stiles sigh fondly.

"That brings back memories, doesn't it, Scotty?"

"Probably just a bunch of kids," Scott said.

"Yeah, kindergarten kids this time," Isaac scoffed. "Morons designed that security system."

"Remember when Lydia made us rescue Jackson after he fell asleep in detention then woke up locked inside?"

"You." Derek stared at Stiles. "The Sheriff's son, breaking and entering."

"Don't be such a sourwolf!" Stiles laughed. "Scotty, we need dessert!"

"Pie 'n' ice cream, coming up!"

Alone, Stiles smiled at Derek. "_You_ made an honest man of me, babe."


End file.
